Forgive Me?
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: William Darcy was the highschool bully, his favored target, the Bennett family. One day he pushed too hard and Lizzy broke. Now, almost nine years after he thought he'd never hear the name Bennett again, his friend is marrying one. Is Lizzy still broken?
1. Where it All Begins

A/N: I know I should be updating Boarders and Caught

A/N: I know I should be updating Boarders and Caught! And all my other stories but I just couldn't get this little plotbunny out of my head. This version of Pride and Prejudice is even more radical than my other one but bear with me I think it could be amazing.

Forgive Me...?

Where it All Begins...

"I told you to stay the hell away from my sisters!" Sixteen year old Elizabeth Bennett yelled at the smirking, seventeen year old Will Darcy. "The Bennett family is none of your concern so leave us the hell alone!"

Will's smirk widened and he said in that snide little voice of his, "Oh, but Lizzy dear it is just so much fun to rile you up and there is certainly no better way to do that than pick on one of your many little sisters." He flashed a grin at Mary who was currently cowering behind her sister. She whimpered a little and tried to shrink further into herself. His grin transformed back into the infamous Darcy smirk, as he turned his attention backed to the furious Lizzy Bennett.

Lizzy practically growled at him and moved in front of her sister blocking her from Will's view. "Mary pick up your music and go. I'll handle Mr. Jackass."

"Ooo Lizzy you pain me." He said placing a hand over his heart and looking wounded. His posse cackled around him, the girls giggling and fanning themselves. Lizzy fumed. She felt so angry that she could swear that smoke was pouring out of her ears, and she just knew that her face was turning brick red.

"William Darcy I swear if you don't leave my family alone I won't hold back anymore." Will just laughed. He smirked again and then turned back to his posse and began wandering away. "Will don't you dare walk away from me." Lizzy yelled at his back.

Will tuned back to her, walking right up to her and getting right into her face and laughed. "Lizzy we both know that you don't have the balls to do anything." He grinned and began walking away again, and something in Lizzy just snapped.

"WILL!" He turned to look at her, smiling. She walking up to him and hissed, "Never turn your back on a fight." Then she hauled her fist back and punched him straight in the nose.

She felt the bone and cartilage crunch beneath her fist as blood burst from Will's nose. He howled and fell backwards. Lizzy stood over him, the infamous Darcy smirk plastered on her face. "Stay away from the Bennett's, William Darcy, or you'll regret it." Then she strode out of Merryton High school and Will's life forever.

Elizabeth Bennett was expelled, and her family moved from their country cottage to the family estate, Longbourn. Will thought that the Bennetts were out of life forever. That is until he met Charles Bingley in college and five years after their graduation got the invite to his wedding.

_**You Are Hereby Invited To the Wedding Of:**_

_**Charles Alexander Bingley**_

_**&**_

_**Jane Louisa Bennett**_

_**July 20, 2009**_

_**Spruce Point Inn Resort & Spa**_

_**Boothbay Harbour****, Maine**_

_**Please RSVP **_

_**Thank You!**_

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Much Love.


	2. The Invite

A/N: Hey everyone I was really surprised at the reviews I h got when I woke up this morning

A/N: Hey everyone I was really surprised at the reviews I h got when I woke up this morning. I'm so glad you like it. I just wanted to tell you that I will not be able to update for the next two weeks because I'll be in Barcelona, Spain. Terribly sorry but I do plan on having an update ready for at least two of my stories when I get back. Also I just wanted to thank all reviewers and provide you with the whole summary for this story:

Summary: William Darcy was the high school bully; his favored target was the Bennett family, particularly the second oldest Elizabeth. One day he takes his harassment too far and Lizzy snaps. Now nearly nine years after he had seen Lizzy for the last time he gets an invite to the wedding of his best mate in college, Charles Bingley, and Elizabeth's older sister, Jane. Will has grown and changed considerably but can Lizzy ever forgive him for all the torment he bestowed on her? She will at least have to try, because she's the maid of honor, and guess who the best man is.

And without further ado Chapter Two!

The Invite

"Lisa, cancel my appointments for forward me my mail and then go to lunch you look dead on your feet." Twenty-six year old William Darcy said to his secretary as he strode into his office.

"But sir you h-have f-f-five appointments t-t-today." Lisa stuttered trailing after her boss.

"I know but you and I both need rest after that hectic day yesterday. Six divorce cases in one day. Give yourself a break and just give me the mail and leave." He said smiling down at her. Lisa swooned at bit, just like every other girl that William Darcy ever smiled at, and meekly handed him the mail and scurryed away.

How could anyone not swoon at a smile from William Darcy. The rugged bad boy looks, coupled with that sweet personality made him the greatest catch ever. Not only was he sweet and good looking, he also happened to be incredibly rich. The only flaw that anyone might have commented on, on his other wise perfect face, was his slightly crooked nose. Resulting from a fight years and years ago. But with perfect silky black hair and sparkling green eyes not a single girl would say no to him on account of his nose.

Will flipped through his mail, "Bill, bill, bill, crap, crap, bill, invite to party, fan mail, ...invite to Charlie's wedding?"

**You Are Hereby Invited To the Wedding Of:**

**Charles Alexander Bingley**

**&**

**Jane Louisa Bennett**

**July 20, 2009**

**Spruce Point Inn Resort & Spa**

**Boothbay Harbour, Maine**

**Please RSVP **

**Thank You**

"TO A BENNETT?!" The Bennetts. Will shuddered and fingered his crooked nose. The image of Lizzy Bennett's red face still haunted his dreams. Well, he supposed, haunted isn't the right word, more like graced. A half smile spread across Will's features. In high school he had been obsessed with the Bennetts. They seemed like such a happy family, exactly what his family wasn't. He first met Jane in his freshman year, they had had the same home room in the small school. She was pretty and nice, always talked about her great sisters, especially Lizzy Bennett. She seemed enchanted with her younger sister and in his sophomore year he had figured out why.

Lizzy Bennett herself was enchanting. She was fiery and vibrant, with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was immediately enraptured. But with the logic of most 16 year old boys he felt that it was his duty, as the most popular boy in school, to date the most popular girl in school, so he therefore had to push Lizzy away. Will didn't even remember the girl's name or what she looked like or anything else about her. The only thing he did remember about high school was the day Elizabeth walked into his life, and the day she walked, smirking, out.

Will remembered thinking, as he had lain on the floor that day - with blood pouring out of his broken nose - that the infamous Darcy smirk fit rather well on her face.

Will never thought that his connection to Charles Bingley would bring him back to the love of his life. But it seems fate was on his side. He smiled and strode out of his office and out onto the street.

"Boothbay Harbour, Maine here I come."


	3. Who You Know

A/N: Hey guys I want to thank you guys so much for all of your support

A/N: Hey guys I want to thank you guys so much for all of your support. If you are a new reader and enjoy this story line I strongly suggest you read my other P&P story Boarders. Also just so you guys know if there are more mistakes than usual this chapter its because that I cut one of my major typing fingers while making lemonade so please bear with me. Also if anyone wants to apply for my beta I would really love you. You must be really be good with punctuation because that's my biggest problems. That's that and with without further ado here is Forgive me...?

Forgive me...?

Who you know

"Charles do you have all of you invites sent out?" Elizabeth Bennett asked her nose almost glued to the clipboard.

Charlie sighed and smiled good naturally "Yes Lizzy I have. Calm down and stop worrying, Jane's starting to worry about you." Lizzy looked up and smiled at her soon to be brother- in-law.

"I know but Jane worries about everything and I just want to make sure my favorite sister's wedding is the best of the century." She smiles a wistful smile than was all business again. "Have any of your family written back? How many are sure they are going?"

Charlie sighed again and then pulled out list he had made in anticipation of this exact moment. "Mom and Dad have confirmed, so has Caroline, Eric, Jeremy, and eleven others."

"What about this William Oarcy?" Lizzy asked, her tongue stumbling a bit on the odd name.

"You mean William Darcy yes he can come."

Darcy! Lizzy felt her heart stop. William Darcy! As in ... HIM!! Lizzy felt a shriek welling up in her throat but she forced it down. There could be many William Darcys in the world. HE isn't the only one. He can't be. Her mind flashed to the last day she had ever seen Will Darcy. Blood streaming out of his and yet he still looked at like her like she was something disgusting on his shoe. She remembered what she felt that day. She had been fed up, pissed at the world and furious at this **boy** who just couldn't stop sticking his nose into her collapsing family. I couldn't be him not after all of these years. But what if it was? What if he was coming back as some punishment for what she had done? It wasn't the punch she was worried about.

But it wasn't her fault. It wasn't. It was his. George Wickham. She shuddered as _**his**_ name flared in her head. Lizzy did not know how she linked her high school tormenter to what _**he**_ had done. She shuddered again and forced herself back to the present. She couldn't break down now. Jane was the only one who knew and she was going to keep it that way.

" Darcy? Charlie would you mean the Pemberly Darcy's?"

Charlie stared at her strangely. "Why of course what other Darcys are there?"

She smile sadly at him and quickly left the room. She needed to find Jane. Jane had probably already known that Darcy would be coming but most likely didn't tell her because she wanted to protect Lizzy. Ever since the Incident she had been acting like this, insisting that she must protect her baby sister now more than ever.

Lizzy sighed and slumped against the wall. She would not her memories of the Incident or William Darcy upset the life she had just started to rebuild. She had worked to hard to sink now. She sighed and rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming again and glanced down at the guest list. Most of the names she did not recognize but the four Bennetts stood out on the page—highlighted pink by Jane—she hadn't seen most of her family for a year or two and incredibly excited and anxious. But she did wish terribly that it was only Bennetts coming to Jane's wedding as family, but the "and guest" next to both Lydia and Kitty's name suggested otherwise.

Lizzy sighed again and forced herself off of the wall. She really needed to find Jane now. If this was how it was before Will and family came she wondered how it would be after. Her stomach rolled and she felt bile rise up in her throat. She didn't know if she was going to be able to take the stress. Jane would be pissed if she got another stomach ulcer.

A/N: I know I made Lizzy a little bit angsty than most people but it really helps the Will—Liazzy thing in the future. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers you guys are great!! I'm really glad you guys like my random idea. Also I want you readers who have read my other stories to tell me which ones you want updated the most. Toodles! I Love You All!!


	4. Jane the Mastermind

A/N: I know guys its long time since an update but one major excuse I have is that I live a little bit north of Houston and my power was out for four or five days. I know I always have an excuse when it comes to updating late but that was a major one. I'm really sorry and I am working on an update for all or most of my stories. Now for Chapter Four!

Forgive Me...?

Jane the Mastermind

Lizzy walked purposely down the hall toward Jane's set of rooms. As the bride of one of the most prodigious weddings this hotel had seen in a long time she was treated like a queen, given her own set of rooms and the car to call whenever she needed it.

Lizzy burst through the door, rounded the corner into her sister's sitting room and demanded "Did you know?"

Jane jumped and whirled from the mirror and stared at her quizzically, "Know what?" She asked almost dreading what she was going to say.

Lizzy stared at Jane for a moment then narrowed her eyes. "You did know didn't you!? I can't believe you didn't tell me _he _was coming! How could you do that to me?!" Lizzy yelled.

Jane winced. "I thought that the closure of seeing him again would help you forget about well you know." She said quietly.

Lizzy turned sharply and began pacing rapidly back and forth. "Closure." She hissed at Jane. "How can you expect closure to help me?" Then she sighed and sat heavily down on one of the many settees that the hotel had provided. "Jane what if him being here just makes it worse? I mean I haven't seen any of the girls or mom and dad for nearly two years now and then dealing with Darcy on top of that. I'm only one person after all." She stared helplessly at Jane. "I don't know if I can do this."

Jane sat down next to her sister and put her arms around her. "Honey, I know you, somehow you will force yourself through this with a smile on your face half the time and a glare the rest of the time." Jane pulled herself away and forced Lizzy to look at her. "Your so strong that sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be the older sister. I forget that I'm supposed to be the stronger one. You can do this I believe in you."

Jane got up and pulled Lizzy to her feet. "Now come on we are going into town to shop and show Will Darcy what Elizabeth Bennett is made of!" she yelled triumphantly pumping her fists into the air. Lizzy laughed and let herself be pulled into the hallway.

* * *

"Jane, where are you taking me?" Lizzy asked laughingly as Jane pulled her from the hotel car. Jane just smiled and continued to pull her down the street.

" Jane come on we don't have time to go shopping. What we need to do is go back to the hotel. I'm sure that you have some small wedding detail to go over today."

Jane laughed. "Lizzy I have something to do everyday. Some color to choose, some lace to decide about. Today is for my maid of honor!" she said. Lizzy just rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled along the lines of the glass fronted tourist traps on both sides of the street.

Suddenly Jane stopped and pushed Lizzy through the door of a dimly lit shop that smelled strongly of musk. "Aha here we are!" Jane cried happily, clapping her hands like a small child. The image of a small child did not quite fit with the store Jane had forced her to enter. All around Lizzy there were racks and racks of every type of underwear imaginable. Lace, satin, silk, and even leather lined the walls in every direction she looked.

"You dragged me to a lingerie store!?" She cried.

"Not just any lingerie store, _ma cheri_e. Your lovely sister dragged you into the very best lingerie store!" Announced a large, buxom woman who was gliding toward them from a back room.

"Antoinette!" Jane cried and rushed to hug the strange French woman.

"Janey dearest!" The woman cried dramatically and rushed to hug her as well. Lizzy winced waiting for the horrible sound of the large woman's , Antoinette's, breasts smacking Jane right in the face. When it never came she looked and saw that Antoinette was leading Jane to the back room speaking animatedly in French. Lizzy scowled she hated French. She had tried it once in college and ended up punching the idiotic teacher in the face when he yelled at her for not being nasally enough. She had switched to Italian which, she found, was much better.

Jane stopped suddenly and gestured to Lizzy still talking in French. Antoinette stopped and looked back her at before turning back to Jane. Then they were both advancing on her. Antoinette grabbed her and pulled toward some displaces in the back and describing each thing to her. Lizzy blinked and turned to stare helplessly at Jane. Jane laughed and then took Antoinette's hand.

"Darling I think you might be overwhelming my maid of honor. Perhaps you could just pick some things and send Lizzy to a dressing room."

"Of course. Anything for you _ma cherie_."

Lizzy stared aghast at Jane and began backing quickly toward the door. Neither Jane nor Antoinette were looking her way and she was so close to escape. Just a little bit farther to the door. She was almost there when Jane looked up.

"Oh no you don't! Get back Lizzy!" Jane cried and began rushing toward her.

"No I don't want any lingerie!" She cried and turned to rush out the door. She forced the door open and ran smack into some guy on the street. Lizzy fell hard, landing on her butt with a hard thump. She groaned and quickly got up; wincing at the bruise she knew was growing on her back side. Then she rushed over to the guy she had ran into.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are you alright?" She asked anxiously, bending over him.

He groaned and rubbed his butt as well before answering her. "Yes I'm fine and its okay you were obviously running from something horrendous." He looked up at her and smiled.

And Lizzy froze. He really hadn't changed a bit. He still was every bit as handsome and rugged as he was in high school. The only difference that Lizzy could see was his crooked nose. She smirked at little, proud of herself for that one flaw in his perfection, and forced her self to smile back at him.

He obviously didn't recognize her; she had changed quite a bit since high school. She had dyed her hair so many colors after she had left Meryton High and was currently sporting a long curly style in a dark burgundy color, upon Jane's request to have her hair sort of like it was in their childhood, and didn't even recognize herself sometimes. The only thing that hadn't changed was her bright, blue eyes and her fiery temper.

"It was horrible." She said trying hard not to snap at him. All the hatred she held for suddenly bubbling to the surface.

Then Jane, who hadn't changed since high school either, burst through the door of Antoinette's store and cried, "Elizabeth Bennett you will get back inside and try on everything dear Antoinette has picked for you this instant!"

"Elizabeth Bennett." Whispered an awed voice from behind her. Lizzy winced and forced herself to stare straight forward as William Darcy stood up from the sidewalk behind her.

A/N: Finally finished so tell me what you think! Love you all!!


	5. Lingerie Nightmares Daydreams

A/N: This chapter is pretty naughty I admit but I loved writing it. I hope you love it just as much as I do! Also imagine the research I had to do for this chapter. It was interesting.

Forgive Me...?

Lingerie Nightmares (Daydreams)

It was her. It was really her. Here, standing right in front of him. Damn she was gorgeous. Perfect in every possible way.

"Will." She bit out coldly. He winced. Oh yeah she hated him. That might cause a problem.

"Hey Lizzy, Jane. How are things?" He questioned sheepishly, smiling shyly.

Jane pushed her way in between Will and Lizzy, to prevent anything tragic happening, and smiled broadly at him. "Hey Will! I'm glad you could make it! Are you on your way to the hotel?"

"Yeah. The driver took my luggage to the hotel but I opted to wander around town before actually going in."

"Great! Well why don't you just go back with us? We have a little shopping and things to do but you are welcome to come and give your opinion on some outfits we are trying on." Jane suggested brightly.

Lizzy's eyes widened. Jane could not be serious. "No, no, no I sure Will would rather go back on his own time. He wouldn't want to watch us try on clothes." Lizzy said hastily. She was _not_ going to try on lingerie in front of her worst enemy. No way no how!

Will smiled. She was just adorable! "On no that would be perfect! Just show me where to go and I will follow." He stated simply.

"Perfect!" Jane said happily. "Then follow me." She gripped Lizzy's arm and pulled back into Antoinette's shop.

"Please Jane. Please don't make me do this." Lizzy begged. "Please!"

Jane pffted and let go of her only to hand her over to Antionette. "Now don't let her escape threw the back." She told the French woman sternly. "And make she comes out to model all her outfits for our guest." She then turned to Will who was staring around, his mouth agape. "Why don't you just make yourself comfortable, Lizzy will be out in a moment in her first ensemble." She said sweetly.

Ensemble. Di that mean..? No no it couldn't... There was no way she would... But what if she did... Would she...? Oh dear Lord almighty! He was in a lingerie shop, with the love of his life, whom he had not seen in many years, And she was going to MODEL lingerie for him! Not voluntarily, but still! This was like a dream come true!

"No I don't want to go out there in this! No matter what you do I will never ever__" Lizzy yelled from behind the curtain before being abruptly cut off as she was hauled into view. Will's mouth fell open. She was gorgeous! Breathtaking! Wonderful. Heavenly! Well maybe not heavenly in that outfit...

Lizzy stood frozen in the lingerie Antoinette and her assistants had forced her into. She was wearing tiger-striped corset, lined in dark, royal blue, with matching panties and a set of black, silk stockings with blue lacy at the top.

Will bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud, as he thought of her wearing that decadent outfit before slowly stripping it off piece by piece and sliding into bed with him. Mind this was not the first time he had had this fantasy but his was the first time the object of his desire was standing before in a incredibly revealing and sexy ...erm...ensemble.

"Yes! Yes! Definitely yes!" Jane squealed "That looks marvelous with your eyes. And of course you look wonderful!" Then she grinned slyly. "Don't you think Will?"

Will stared his mouth falling open in his attempt to answer. Lizzy scowled and turned to

march back into the dressing room. "Beautiful." Will gasped out. "You look beautiful." Lizzy froze and forced herself not to turn around.

"Th...th...ank yo...u...u." Lizzy stammered, before hurrying back into the dressing room. Antoinette and her attendants smiled at Jane and slipped back through the curtain. "No." Darcy heard Lizzy yell. "No more!" Then a high-pitched laugh and Lizzy was once more pushed out from behind the curtain, this time gripping a robe around her scantily clad body.

"No, no, no we can't have that." Antoinette slipped out of the dressing room and tugged the robe from Lizzy's weak grip.

Will did groaned aloud this time, although very quietly, and his pants felt so tight they were almost unbearable. Lizzy looked so alluringly innocent. She was in a white, ruffled baby doll lingerie top with matching panties with silk blue bows and trim. She looked like an angel, an angel whom he just wanted to sweep of her feet and run to his hotel suite with.

'Oh Lizzy you look just darling! You know what though I don't think we have enough time for anymore so Antoinette just pack up everything that you picked for Lizzy and put it on my tab." Jane smiled and flounced out of the store. Lizzy and Will just gaped at her.

Suddenly Lizzy seemed to unfreeze and rushed toward the door. "Jane I can't believe you did that!" She yelled after her sister. Will cleared his throat and put the discarded robe around her.

"Ms. Bennett you are standing in the middle of the doorway with only um...underwear on." He stated simply. Lizzy squeaked and looked down at herself before dashing into the dressing room. She emerged seconds later in her normal clothes and stalked toward the door, will helpless to do anything but follow her.

"I'll have your purchases delivered to the hotel! Have a Wonderful day! Come again!" Antoinette said smiling from the counter.

"Not on your life!" Lizzy muttered before pushing open the door and emerging into the bright Maine sunlight. "Jane Bennett I can't believe you! Why would you do that? I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!"

"Why Lizzy I was just looking out for you best interests!" Jane said sarcastically. "Come on. Don't be like that, you know you enjoyed it."

"I most certainly did not!" She stated.

"I did!" Will said from behind her. Then his mind registered what he said and he clamped his mouth shut. Lizzy whirled around and looked at him, aghast! He smiled sheepishly before advancing to the front of their little group and leading the way to the parked hotel car.

"Lizzy you need to get over you know who. Darcy has obviously been in love with you since high school. Charlie says that when he and Will were roommates he would call out you name in the middle of the night. He's head over heels in love with you. So why don't you at least try to get along and maybe you'll find something in him that surprises you."

"Nothing about that asshole can surprise me." Lizzy whispered vehemently before slipping into the car. Jane sighed and slipped in as well, sitting next to Lizzy while Will settled into the front.

"Back to the hotel then Miss Jane?" The driver asked.

"Yes that would be perfect. Thank you."

The short ride back to the hotel was awkward and quiet. Will fidgeted in the front seat, looking behind him every once in awhile, staring at Lizzy as she stared out the window. He had to try! Lizzy Bennett would see how perfect they were for each other. He was turning back when he caught Jane's eye. She smiled at him and nodded. He blushed and quickly returned his gaze forward. He had the eldest Bennett sibling on his side and, he was sure, her soon-to-be husband as well.

When the car pulled up to the hotel Will had a whole plan formulated, now he would just have to put it into effect. The infamous Darcy smirk spread across his face. Now all he had to do was wait till the Best Man and Maid of Honor activities started. The he would be home free. His smirk grew as he strode into the Spruce Point Inn. She would be his.

A/N: So there it is Chapter 5. Just to let all of you know, I will never ever abandon a story. It may take me a while to update but I always will! Love you all!!! Huggles!!!!


End file.
